My invention was specifically designed to movably mount auxiliary elements, such as leg-supporting stirrups, to a hospital or therapeutic bed, obstetrical table, operating table or similar structure. However, my invention is not intended to be limited to these specific applications.
Known prior art clamps for this purpose typically use compressive forces exerted between a handle and a remote post jaw to lock intermediate clamping surfaces that fix the clamp to a stud and position a post relative to the clamp. This arrangement locates the base clamp, which engages the stud or post, at a central offset position between the other clamp elements. The handle section protrudes to one side of the base clamp. The post clamp section protrudes to its other side. Such a clamp configuration cannot be folded out of the way, since it is mounted to the supporting structure intermediate its operative ends.
The present invention makes possible a foldable clamp assembly by locating the base clamp remote from the handle and positioning the post clamp between the base clamp and handle. The entire clamp unit thus protrudes to one side of the stud or post, and can pivot about it to a folded storage position.
The key to the repositioning of the clamp elements lies in the provision of a channel and sleeve combination which cooperatively straddle the post location to apply compression forces to a pair of "floating" post clamp jaws. At the same time, tension forces are applied to an outer extension of the channel to activate the base clamp and angular clamp assemblies. This provides single lever actuation to a new geometric relationship of clamp elements. The result is a mechanically effective clamp with improved aesthetic values and foldable storage capability.